


Eventide

by CelestialDoom



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDoom/pseuds/CelestialDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's prize pupil.<br/>And now, creator of life.<br/>The only problem is, she used a forbidden spell. Now, all she has to do is get everypony to accept what she's done, and that, especially, means getting the blessing of Celestia.<br/>Will the elements be able to handle what Twilight has done, will she be ostracised? Banished to a dungeon, exiled, or banished to a dungeon, where she's been exiled?<br/>[A/N]<br/>This is set in an Alternate Universe, where the events after Luna Eclipsed have not occurred. So, please accept that.<br/>The Shards of The Elements of Harmony still exist in this AU, as not ALL the pieces were combined into the Elements for the Mane 6. This should quell some arguments...I'm hoping!<br/>As for the part with Celestia, well, let's just say Wait Until You See What Happens!<br/>Just updating, and cleaning the layout up. I thought that it'd be a nice new years present for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Little Pony

The setting is Ponyville’s Library, sometime after Nightmare Night.

 

Twilight was busy in her laboratory. She’d acquired, somehow, a higher magic book, that, if truth be told, Celestia would banish her to the Everfree Forest, and lock her in a dungeon there. Therefore, the book was forbidden knowledge.

 

The substances required were rare, and combustible. And could probably take out half of Ponyville if mixed wrong. So, she needed peace and quiet.

 

Spike was packed off to Rarity for the night, seeing as there was a Cutie Mark Crusaders sleepover happening, it was an easy task.

 

Some of the ingredients had taken time to acquire. Items like Manticore venom, and the original shards of the elements. This had been very difficult to keep from her friends, she had to use some of the more ‘dubious’ shops in Canterlot to get them, and as for the shards, well, nopony had bothered to clean up the castle. So, getting them was the easy part, removing them, well, that nearly cost her the whole spell.

 

Now, the time was right. She’d gathered all together, and had studied the spell perfectly, word for word, and glyph for glyph. She knew when to add this, and cast the spell for that. The last time she’d ever studied this hard, was for her final exam at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns.

 

\----

 

Why was she doing this? She’d asked herself for the umpteenth time, and, each time, the reply was ‘It’ll make a nice addition to the library, and Spike always wanted a playmate.’

 

That was the reason, no doubt about it. No doubt about it, at all. Or was there?

 

No! No doubts, no hesitation, no forgetting parts of the spell, or when to add an ingredient, or of what proportion. None!

 

Now, to begin.

 

It’s so easy to start, it’s just the continuing that requires courage. But, she’d do it. She’d complete this spell. But, what about the outcome? How could she explain that?

 

‘I’ll work something out, I’ll tell everypony something that’ll be convincing.’, she thought to herself as the spell continued.

 

Whilst in the process of the spell, she’d started thinking to herself, and, being the powerful unicorn that she was, she’d convinced herself that she could do MORE than two things at a time.

 

‘Hmmm, so, a pinch of this, no, that’s too much, now, this hoof pass, and that cantrip, oh, it’s ancient canterlotian’, she’d memorized the spell perfectly.

 

‘BUT, what if I fail? No, I won’t go down that path. I shall succeed, and the Princesses will not banish me. But what if? No!’, she was trying not to work herself up into a frenzy, ‘Now, back to the spell. Oh yes, that part where I have to stir counterclockwise for 5 stirs, then the venom, urgh! That really smells!’

 

It went on for ages! At least, subjectively, it felt like ages. Still, in the privacy of her mind, she still agonized over the possibility of failure.

 

‘Surely, Luna will know, there’s enough magic going on here to make the library shine like a beacon, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! She’ll be here with her guards, and drag me off to the deepest, darkest dungeon in Canterlot, I just know it!’, she’d almost convinced herself that this would arise. Still, there was nothing, no sounds, not even Owlowiscious snoring!

 

‘Still, I WILL SUCCEED! Not because I want to be the most powerful pony around, BUT, because it’ll be a lovely addition to the library.’, she’d convinced herself by this time, ‘Now, for the final cantrip. And, there!’

 

Expecting something spectacular, there was, nothing. NOT.A.THING!

 

“Well, that’s a bit of a let down!”, Twilight said as the remnants of the spell dissipated away into the ether, “I thought there’d have been an indication that SOMETHING had happened, anything.”

 

So, after contemplating the possibility of a failure, she decided to start to clear away all the remaining ingredients, and making sure that the book was safe, she heard something coming from upstairs. Something that, if she was right, meant that she had succeeded, and not failed. Something, that if found out about, she’d be not only punished, but, banished, ‘No! I will not be banished!’, she thought, ‘I have done something that only Starswirl  has done.’

 

Dashing up the stairs, leaving the remaining ingredients (with the exception of the book) to deal with later, she dashed into the main room of the library to make sure that she hadn’t been hearing things, and that it wasn’t just her imagination playing tricks on her.

 

Now the race was on to find the source of the crying. She was certain that it didn’t sound like a monster, unless, it had decided to injure itself,. No, it was more like a cry of sadness.

 

What seemed like hours later, she’d found the place where the crying was coming from, which turned out to be the top of the shelving containing, of all things, Entertainment.

 

Levitating the crying bundle down, she carefully unwrapped it, and, let out a cry of delight, “I’ve done it! I’ve done it!”

 

Within the bundle was, of all things, a foal. Sobbing with joy, she cradled the newborn, and held it close in her forelegs.

 

“Well, little one, I’d better get you something to eat, and then we’ll get some sleep.”, she yawned, and levitated the foal onto her back, walked off towards the kitchen.

 

She’d read up everything she could find on raising a foal, so, within Ponyville, and the surrounding environs, she was probably the most knowledgeable pony in regards the theory of raising foals, but the reality of it would be different. Very different indeed.

 

If she had to trust any of her friends with helping out, it’d have to be either Rarity, or Applejack. They were the only ones who had younger siblings, although, at a push, Fluttershy could help.

 

But, at this moment in time, she didn’t want any of them knowing what had just transpired here.

 

\----

 

Seeing as Spike was the main one who cooked in the library, Twilight was at a loss at first as to where everything was, but, after a little exploring, she found everything she needed to make a meal for her and the newborn.

 

“Now, little one, here’s some milk for you.”, she moved to the chair, and levitated the small foal onto her lap, “Don’t drink it too quick, you’ll feel unwell.”, the small foal greedily drunk at the bottle Twilight was holding.

 

Soon the bottle was empty, and the foal was yawning in Twilights forelegs. Giggling, Twilight gently carried the little, now quietly snoring, pony on her back, and made her way up to her bedroom, “Now, let’s get up tuck in, and we’ll get some sleep, my beautiful, little pony.”

 

She carefully laid herself down next to the sleeping foal, and, using her magic, moved the blanket over herself. She started to stroke the mane of the little pony next to her, and considered her next move, ‘In the morning, Twilight, in the morning.’

 

Yawning, she looked carefully at the foal, and noticed sleepily, the coloration, was similar to her own, but with pink, and light purple instead of the rose and violet colors.

 

‘That’s curious, and her tail is puffy, suitable for platting. Oh, my foal, you are going to be a beauty when you grow up.’, pondering on this, Twilight slid into a pleasant sleep.

 

\----

 

The morning sun shone into the bedroom, as if Celestia herself had decreed it to shine on her beloved student. Yawning, Twilight turned over to check on the foal, and was excited to see her soundly asleep, sucking on her hoof. Giggling, she got up, and made her way down to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for herself and the foal, ‘I’ll have to think of a name for you little one.’

 

The kitchen wasn’t too much of a mess this morning, which caused her to think, she hadn’t tidied up after herself last night,’Oh my Celestia, Spike!’

 

Lo and behold, in walked a small purple dragon, “Hiya Twi! You sure made a mess of the kitchen last night, and you been drinking milk out of a bottle now?”, he called out.

 

‘What to do, what to do?’, she silently panicked to herself, “Ah, haha, yeah. Always wanted to know what it’s like!”

 

“Okay Twi, whatever you say.”, Spike replied, as a wailing emanated from upstairs, “Twilight? What’s making that crying?”

 

“No time to explain, Spike, just make some warm milk, put it in the bottle, and bring it upstairs.”, she called over her shoulder, “I’ll explain then.”, and galloped up the stairs to her bedroom at the double.

 

\----

 

“Easy, my baby, mama's here. She just went to get you some breakfast, shhhhh”, she gently cradled the foal in her forelegs, “Hush now, quiet now, it’s time to lay your sleepy head.”, she softly sang to the foal, ‘I must thank Fluttershy for that song.’

 

Spike had, by this time, made his way to the bedroom, and looked on in shock to the scene before him, “Twi?”, he called out, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

 

“Thank you Spike, I’d better explain while she drinks, hey, not too fast little one!”, Twilight waved Spike over to her, “You know I packed you off last night?”, Spike nodded, not daring to speak, “Well, it was for THIS reason. I needed quiet, and some peace. What I was doing, was something, that if the Princesses knew about, I could be not only banished, but, possibly have my magical abilities removed.”

 

“Surely they wouldn’t!”, Spike replied, but was quickly cut off.

 

“They would, what I did last night was CREATE life.”, she said, quietly, “It’s a banned, and ancient spell, and, I so wanted a foal, but without going through the pregnancy, and all the other YUCKY parts. I just had to, and well, this is the result, this beautiful little bundle!”

 

Spike, through all this sat staring at the light blue pony in Twilight’s lap, “She’s beautiful, I’m sure the Princesses wouldn’t do anything against you.”, he didn’t sound too sure of himself.

 

“Spike, I’m going to have to let Celestia know, but not through a letter, well, not straight away.”, she thought to herself for a while, and the foal giggled at Spike.

 

\----

 

The day passed peacefully enough, and, thankfully, it was a slow Saturday, so the passing trade was light. This gave Twilight more time to tend to the little foal, who wouldn't leave her side. This meant that she had to 'borrow' Spike's bed, which he didn't mind one bit.

 

"Twi?", Spike called out to her.

 

"Yes Spike?"

 

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I've got everything under control here, I'm sure there's some lesson, or other, that the Princess has asked you to do.", he replied.

 

"You're the best Spike!", at which he puffed out his chest, "I'll be working in my room, and trying to keep an eye on this little pony.", she nuzzled the sleeping foal, "She's a cutie! Can you bring up something to eat later?"

 

"Sure thing, Twi!"

 

"Oh, and you'd better bring some milk for her. I'm sure she'll get hungry later!", she replied over her shoulder, as she walked up the stairs, levitating the sleeping foal, bed and all, in front of her.

 

"Twilight, you sure have fallen in love with her!", he sighed, "There again, so have I."

 

\----

 

Sometime later, Spike was just finishing dusting the shelves, when he heard a shout from upstairs, “Spike, SPIKE!!!!”

 

“She’s probably run out of ink, or snapped her quill.”, he said to himself, but still trotted up the stairs, “You called?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about what I should say to the Princess. And, well, I think it’ll be an idea to ask her to come here. But, not tell her the reason.”, she said, “This needs to be handled with care.”

 

So, with the help of her number one assistant, they managed to compose a letter that covered the bare minimum:

 

‘Dear Princess Celestia,

 

I am sorry that I have not completed the tasks that you have sent me for this week, but, I have finished a project, that I think you should see, personally.

I will not explain to you what the project was, it is the outcome that I wish you to see.

 

I am sorry if this seems very cryptic, but, the outcome of your visit will hold my very future in your hooves.

 

As ever, your faithful student,

 

Twilight Sparkle.’

 

“Twilight, Sparkle!”, replied Spike.

 

“Send it!”, Twilight said, and watched as the scroll turned into smoke, and find its own way out of the library, “I just hope that she can come as soon as possible, I don’t think that she’ll leave to too long. I hope she doesn’t leave it too long. Oh my! What if she doesn’t even come? What if she sends Luna? Or just doesn’t bother at all?”

 

She’d started to work herself into a panic, at which Spike slapped her around the face, “Snap out of it! She’ll be here, and probably sooner than you realize. Remember when you thought you were going to be sent back to Magic Kindergarten? She turned up pretty promptly.”

 

“You’re right Spike, as usual!”, she gently rubbed his head, “Now, would you be so very kind, and rustle us up some dinner?”

 

“Hehe, um, it’s 5 in the afternoon!”, he replied, sheepishly, “I’ll get supper ready!”, and made his way down to the kitchen to start preparing the evening meal.

 

The foal had started to wake up, and the loving look in her eyes made Twilight’s heart melt, “Don’t worry, my little pony, the Princess will love you, as much as Spike, or your mommy does! Yes she does, she loves you with ALL her heart!”

 

They left the bedroom, and made their way down to the kitchen, where Spike was busy preparing veggie burgers, and hay fries for himself and Twilight, and warm milk for the foal.

 

“Spike, as usual, you have surpassed yourself!”, Twilight called out as she entered the room.

 

The meal was eaten in silence, finally, Spike spoke up, he’d had a few things on his mind whilst making the meal, “Twilight?”

 

She stopped eating suddenly, he only called her that when he was concerned about something, “What is it , Spike?”

 

“What will we tell everypony else? Or, more precisely, what are you going to tell everypony else?”

 

Thinking about what he’d said, Twilight replied, “I’ll think of something, especially if, no, when Celestia has seen her. But, apart from that, I’ll tell them the truth. That I created her with a spell. I’m sure they’ll love her as much as us.”

 

Spike wasn’t too enthralled with that explanation, but didn’t voice his concerns.

 

\----

 

Later that evening, they were in the main room, and the library had been closed up for the weekend, when Spike burped out a letter:

 

‘My Dearest, Most Beloved Twilight,

 

I am intrigued as to your project, and I hope that it will not be something that I have to banish you for!

I’m only kidding (Luna keeps telling me to lighten up!)

 

I will be visiting you tomorrow morning, I hope that this will not put you out of your schedule, I know how highly you value them.

 

As always,

 

Princess Celestia.’

 

“Well, that answers my worries.”, Twilight said, “Well, some of them anyhow!”

 

\----

 

Twilight and Spike sat in the main room of the library, with the foal asleep on her lap, Spike was getting nervous, and Twilight was stroking the foals mane, trying NOT to panic. She wouldn't panic, for the sake of the little life she held, ‘She won't banish me, she won’t punish me. She can’t! She’ll see her, and fall in love with her. Oh, Celestia, please, please!’

 

There was a knocking at the door, and Spike got up to open it. In walked Twilight’s mentor and teacher, “Twilight, my most beloved student!”, she spoke, “What is it, that you had to speak to me about with such urgency?”

 

“Your majesty, please forgive me for not bowing, but, I have something to confess.”, Twilight spoke with a gentleness, and a touch of pain, in her voice, “Last night, I performed a spell, a spell that is banned, I am truly sorry.”

 

Celestia, sat down, and calmly looked to her pupil, “Please, continue.”

 

“I...I, created a life!”, she blurted out, “This foal in my lap is the result.”, she then levitated the small bundle over to her teacher.

 

Celestia accepted the foal, and cradled it, a tear stealing itself out of the corner of her eye, “Twilight! You created a... foal?”, she quietly spoke, “Of all the things that I was expecting, this was not it! Please, forgive me.”

 

The foal was handed back, carefully, to Twilight, and Celestia stood up.

 

She stood, stock still for a time. It seemed to Twilight as if her mentor had turned to stone, not knowing the thoughts that were running through her regal mind.

 

'She had just succeeded in completing one of the most dangerous spells known to ponykind, and of ALL things, she created a foal! BUT, it is still a forbidden spell, one that even Luna and myself would NEVER contemplate casting! BUT, she created a foal! Not a monster to conquer all of Equestria, but a foal! A foal!', she'd gotten herself into a loop with her thinking, 'I will punish her, BUT not in the way she is expecting! The foal needs her!'

 

“Twilight Sparkle!”, she spoke in a normal voice, “As punishment for performing a life creation spell, which is punishable by expulsion, I hereby pass judgement upon you.”

 

Twilight, and Spike, were shocked into silence by this decree, “I decree, that you shall from here on, be the lawful guardian of this foal, and must bring her up in the highest tradition of Equestria. If you fail in this undertaking, you SHALL be expelled to the farthest north, beyond the Crystal Empire, where you shall have NO contact for the rest of your life with ANY pony. This I, Celestia Regina, declare.”

 

It took a few seconds for Twilight to process what had just happened, “Your majesty,”, she began, before being cut off by Celestia.

 

“Twilight, the spell you used, was banned for a reason. Sombra used it to create his guards, and other creatures. I never, in millennia, ever thought that somepony would create a newborn pony. You have surprised, and delighted, me.”, she leaned forward and gently kissed both the foal, and Twilight, on the forehead, “Have you named her yet?”

 

“N...no, not yet.”, she replied.

 

“If I may?”, Twilight nodded, “I, Celestia Regina, doth name her… Eventide. She shall be, forever more, a Sparkle. If there be ANY pony who declares otherwise, I shall deal with them. I will contact your brother and sister-in-law. But, you must let your parents know, and, especially, you must let the element bearers know.”

 

“I shall, your highness. And, Eventide Sparkle, shall know love, kindness, and all the elements of harmony and friendship. She shall want for nothing.”, she replied with tears rolling down her muzzle.

 

“Then, I shall take my leave of you. You shall still be my student, and I look forward to teaching your foal in the future. Be at peace Eventide, don’t go keeping your mother up too much!”, she said with a chuckle in her voice, and then departed from the library.

 

Spike and Twilight were speechless.

 

\----

  
  
  



	2. Good things are better, when they're a Rarity

Twilight and Spike sat stunned in the main room of the library, “Did...did she just, bless me?”, Twilight stammered.

 

“Um, yeah, it seems she did!”, Spike replied, still unsure as to what had transpired.

 

Eventide, had just woken up, and looked lovingly into Twilight's eyes, “Oh my beautiful, little baby!”, she cooed, “I suppose you’re hungry? Aren’t you? Yes you are!”

 

Spike, giggling at the sight in front of him said, “Hehe, I’ll whip up some milk for her!”, and walked towards the kitchen, still giggling.

 

“Can you make me something as well?”, she called out, and then added, “Please?”

 

“Sure thing Twi!”

 

* * *

 

Twilight had to work out who to tell first about Eventide, ‘I’d better inform my parents first, but then the girls might find out, and be annoyed with me, but, if I let them know first, my parents will be disappointed. Oh, what to do, what to do!’

 

A while later, Spike returned with the warm milk for Eventide, and some daisy sandwiches for Twilight, “You okay Twi?”

 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Twilight replied, “Spike, I don’t know what to do first. Do I tell the girls, or do I tell my parents? I just don’t know what to do!”

 

Seeing that if she wasn’t careful, Spike just sat down, and stared at Twilight, “...Well, if was me, I’d tell the girls first, because you’re here in Ponyville. If you don’t, then they’ll find out when you go to your parents. Seeing as you’ll be walking through town to get to the train station. And, you certainly can’t hide Eventide. Can you?”

 

“I suppose you’re right.”, she replied after a few bites of the sandwich.

 

“That’s better!”, Spike said, with a sigh, “So, who first?”

 

Twilight proceeded to finish off her sandwich, then, with a quick bit of levitation magic, she brought a quill and scroll over to her, “Can you take care of Eventide for a bit? I’ve got some thinking to do.”, at which Spike took the now sleeping foal, and placed her on his lap.

 

‘So, I think if I go to Rarity first, she’ll just go all gooey over her, then we can go over to see Applejack, oh, she’ll insist on us having a ‘little’ something to eat, then we’ll have to call on Fluttershy, oh, she’ll just love her, then we’ll have to call on Rainbow Dash, she’ll just act cool as usual, then finally, Pinkie, she’ll insist on throwing a party.’, she started writing down directions for the quickest routes, ‘Well, at least with Pinkie, everypony will then know about her!’

 

Sighing, Twilight put down the quill and stared at her list, “Well, I’ve got that sorted out. Spike, how do you fancy taking a walk with us?”

 

Looking up from his important job, “Well, we could do with the exercise.”, he stifled a giggle.

 

Ignoring the remark, Twilight replied, “Now, I’ll just have to alter one of the saddlebags. That shouldn’t take too long.”, and proceeded over to the rack to alter one of the least used ones.

 

Sometime later, and quite a few alterations later, “Right! Let’s head out!”, she levitated the lightly snoring foal into the altered saddlebag.

 

* * *

 

Heading out, the little group headed towards Rarity’s boutique, and came across her first problem, Bon Bon crossed their path, “Twilight! Spike! I haven’t seen you for ages!”

 

“Oh, hi Bon Bon! We’re just, um, off to see Rarity for tea.”, Twilight replied.

 

Spotting the sleeping Eventide in her saddlebag, Bon Bon exclaimed, “Oh! She’s just too cute! I didn’t know you’d given birth, you certainly hid it well!”

 

Thinking quickly, Spike replied, “She’s Twilights’, um, niece! She’s here so Twilight can help raise her, seeing as, well, Shining and Cadance are busy with the Crystal Empire!”

 

Bon Bon stood there for a moment, contemplating, “...Oh, I didn’t see any royal processions or anything, unless…”, she gave a sideways glance at Twilight, “they turned up in the dead of night!”

 

Both Twilight and Spike did an eye roll at this, “Hehe, yeah, it was late when Shining Armor turned up, you know how busy it is running an empire!”, Twilight replied.

 

“Well, um, no. I only know how to run a confectionary store!”, Bon Bon replied with a smile, “Still, it’s really, really nice of them to think about you, and their foal. What’s her name, by the way?”

 

“Eventide. She’s only a few months old. They thought that it’d be a nice, um, idea for her to stay with me, and we can both learn to take care of each other, because, well, I don’t intend to have children anytime soon.”, Twilight replied. This seemed to do the trick with Bon Bon, who trotted off towards her shop with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

After the interruption, the two continued their walk to see Rarity. Hoping for no more interruptions on the way.

 

Thankfully, there were only glances their way as they made their way across to the boutique, Twilight had thought to hide Eventide more within the altered saddlebag, but thought better of it. After, what seemed, like an eternity, they arrived, more or less, safely at Rarity’s boutique.

 

Entering, the bell above the door tinkled to let Rarity know that there was a customer, and calling out, “Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and mag.. Oh! Twilight, Spike!”, she managed to stop herself from calling out her usual greeting, “What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Not that it’s always a pleasure seeing the two of you!”

 

“Um, could we talk in private, somewhere?”, Twilight asked nervously.

 

Rarity, being a mare of class, just raised an eyebrow, “Of course, just go through to my lounge, and I’ll close up. Through the door next to the stairs, and I’ll fix us some tea.” She trotted off to lock the door to the boutique.

 

“I’ll make the tea Rarity!”, called Spike after her, “I know where the kitchen is.”

 

Which left Twilight to trot into the lounge.

 

She seated herself in one of Rarity’s many sofas, and proceeded to levitate Eventide out of the saddlebag, and onto her lap, “There, there little one.”, as Eventide opened her eyes to view the new surrounds, “This is where one of my best friends, Rarity, lives.”

 

Rarity trotted in, and when she saw the foal on Twilight’s lap, her eyes grew wide, and she gasped, “Twilight Sparkle! Who is the foal?”

 

“Rarity, this is the reason I wanted to talk privately with you.”, Twilight replied, “I have a confession to make to you, all of you!”, she gathered her thoughts together, and continued, “You remember when Spike came over for the Cutie Mark Crusaders sleepover?”, Rarity just nodded, “Well, it was the perfect opportunity for me to perform a spell that I had been planning for months.”

 

Rarity, at this point spoke up, “A spell?”

 

“Yes, a, um, forbidden spell. One that Starswirl himself created, a spell that creates life itself!”, she stammered out, and looked down at the little pony on her lap.

 

Whilst Twilight was staring down, Rarity had been thinking, “Twilight, let me get this straight. You took it upon yourself to cast not only a forbidden spell, but do it in with privacy,” there was a perceptible nod of Twilight's head at this, “and, the result of the spell is this foal?”, at which Eventide looked up at Rarity.

 

“Yes.”, was Twilight’s meek reply. She felt small under the glare of her friend.

 

Spike casually walked into the room, “Um, okay. I’ll just leave the tray here, and make myself scarce.”

 

The distraction allowed Twilight to look up at her friend, her thoughts congealing into something, slightly, coherent, “Rarity, please, don’t judge me over this. Eventide is one of the best things that has happened. She’s the foal I’ve always dreamed of, since I moved to Ponyville. She’s the anchor that will keep me plowing ahead, and one day, I hope, she’ll take over from me, when I grow too old to continue to work for the Princess.” She lowered her head, expecting nothing but hurt from her friend, who had stood up, and was now looking at Eventide.

 

“If I may?”, she asked Twilight, who looked up in surprise, “If I may, hold the little darling?”, at which Twilight nodded, levitating the foal into Rarity’s forelegs.

 

She sat down next to Twilight, and just stared, lovingly, at the small bundle, now on her lap. Showing no emotions, apart from love.

 

Rarity, who was one to over dramatize everything, sat, thinking about what Twilight had just said to her, everything, about the creation, the fact that the spell was banned, the reason she did it.

 

‘If I had only but half of her abilities, I would probably have done the same myself, but, I have Sweetie Belle, Twilight has only Spike, and yes, we are her friends, but we have our own lives, and families, some of us have them near us.’, she continued to ponder many questions, ‘What has the Princesses said? Were they angry, well, obviously not, otherwise she wouldn’t be here. Why did she have to do this alone? Couldn’t she trust us? Well, she could have tried to ask, but, as usual, we were lost in our own little worlds. Oh, Twilight, you silly, silly mare! You could have gotten yourself killed! And, then where would we all have been?’

 

* * *

 

Spike, wondering why there was nothing but silence emanating from the lounge, poked his head back in, and just say Twilight with her head down, and Rarity staring at Eventide. Puzzled by this turn of events, he trotted over to Twilight and just looked up into her eyes, “Twi?”, he pleaded, “Is...is there anything wrong?”

 

Twilight focused on the little dragon before her, “Oh, Spike! I’ve messed everything up, everything!”, tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, “I could have lost it all, my friends, my family, the Princess, and you!”, the dams burst, “I’ve been stupid! And thoughtless, I’m the Element of Magic, I should have known better. Oh, Spike, what am I going to do?”

 

Taken aback by this outburst, Spike just stared at his mother figure, trying to put his thoughts into a somewhat orderly line, “...Um, Twi, you’re a great pony, a pony that many look up to. Heck, you’re my mother, and sister, you’ve been there for me since I was born. You brought together everypony who needed to be brought together to defeat Nightmare Moon, AND re-united Celestia and Luna. I don’t know of any other pony who could have done that!”

 

Rarity, who’d been thinking, and looking at Eventide, looked up at Spikes’ tirade, “Twilight, Spike is right. You’re a powerful, kind, and intelligent pony. What you did was thoughtless, though,  to be honest, I would have done the same myself, if I didn’t have mother and father, and Sweetie Belle, here to help me. You have Spike, and, as important, you have FRIENDS.”, she looked straight at Twilight, and continued, “You could have talked to us. But, I must ask one important thing. If you do not wish to answer, I will understand.”, Twilight nodded assent, “Have the Princesses spoken to you?”

 

“Yes, Princess Celestia visited me today. Her reaction wasn’t what I expected. In fact, she acted as if she knew something like this would happen.”, she had a thoughtful look on her face at this point, “In fact, she seems to know what will happen with me, before even I know. Princess Luna hasn’t visited, or contacted me. This is something I was thinking about whilst I was working on the spell, because she is the Princess of The Night, after all, and there was enough raw magic being, how can I put it, broadcast around that the library would have lit up like a Hearth’s Warming tree!”, Twilight continued, “Princess Celestia told me, no, decreed that I will be Eventide’s guardian, and to bring her up in the best traditions of Equestria. If I fail, well, let’s not dwell upon that.”

 

“Darling! You had the Princess herself visit you, and she just fobbed it off like it was nothing?”, Rarity exclaimed, “Yes,  yes, I can see it now.”, she fell into thought.

 

Twilight looked at her friend, with her head cocked, slightly to one side, Spike on the other hoof, turned to Twilight, “Um, Twi? The tea’s getting cold!”, he said, with a smile on his face.

 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!”, she warmed the tea up with a quick spell, and levitated the teapot so she could fill one of the china cups for herself. Sipping the now warm tea, she sat back, to await whatever Rarity would say. The scent of the tea brought the white fashionista back to reality.

 

“Spike, would you be a dear, and pour me a cup, please?”, she spoke, to which, he did. She levitated the cup over to herself, and demurely sipped, whilst Twilight waited. “Twilight, Princess Celestia wasn’t just fobbing you off, you know that she will be keeping a close eye on you, from now on, more than she is now. So, she’s hoping, and so am I, that you will not, as it were, mess up. And, being the bearer of the Element of Magic, you have an image to keep up, as well as being the Princess’s star pupil, and, now also a mother.”, she broke off to sip more tea, “So, what I propose is this, we will, together, and I mean ALL of us, and, you must, I repeat, MUST contact Princess Luna. You will get through this, and this beautiful, little pony, will have the best mother anypony could hope for, and the best, most loving auties!”

 

Spike looked at Rarity, “Ahem!”

 

“Oh, yes, of course! And a loving big brother.”, she added, “By the way, who came up with the name? It’s so, darling!”

 

“That was the Princess, she named her.”, then she paused, “...Rarity, would you help me out with something?”

 

“Of course, darling! Whatever I could do, I will help.”, she replied.

 

“Could you, um, adjust the saddlebag I brought with me?”, hoofing over the said article.

 

“Do you mean to tell me, that you brought Eventide, over here, in this, this THING???”, Rarity exclaimed, “I’m surprised that she wasn’t bawling her eye’s out! Now, we must alter this, and we will have a saddlebag fit for a princess!”, trotting off to her workshop, Twilight and Spike were left to work out what their friend meant.

 

* * *

 

A short while later, the local fashionista returned with, not the original saddlebag, but an amazing piece of art. Twilight was at a loss for words, “...”

 

Spike, on the otherclaw, was not, “Wow, Rarity! That’s the most fabulous piece of work I’ve seen!”

 

Rarity gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Oh, Spikey-Wikey! You say the sweetest of things!”, at which point he blushed, and held his claw to the cheek in question.

 

“I shall never was this cheek again!”, he said in a far away voice.

 

Twilight had snapped out of her surprise, “Rarity, I...I don’t know what to say. It’s beautiful. I can’t thank you enough!”, she trotted over and hugged her friend.

 

“Darling, darling! Now, don’t make me start crying!”, she replied, “Please, it is the least I could do, for Eventide, and you. Now, all we to do, is to get you back to the library, post haste!”

 

“Well, I can teleport myself, and, probably Eventide, but not you and Spike.”, she looked forlorn, “I’m sorry.”

 

Rarity just looked at Twilight, and said, “Don’t think like that, you take this darling little foal back, and I’ll just have to be escorted by a handsome dragon, won’t I, Spike?”, she glanced over at Spike, who was floating a few inches off the ground. Twilight just giggled at this, and levitated Eventide into the new saddlebag, at which, she looked at Twilight with love and affection.

 

“Well my little pony, let’s get back home, I’m sure you’re getting hungry, yes you are…”, Spike just rolled his eyes and Rarity had to stifle a giggle.

 

“She’s been like this for quite a while now.”, Spike said with a deadpan face, “I’m sure I’ll get used to it.”

 

Twilight just smiled, and embraced her friend, “Bye bye, Rarity. Thank you for everything, and I mean, everything.”, she then disappeared in a purple flash.

 

“Well, we had better get going, my guide.”, Rarity spoke to Spike, “After all, a lady needs an escort, does she not?”

 

“Sure thing!”, came the baby dragon’s reply. The two of them left the boutique, and slowly made their way to the giant tree that served as both Twilight’s home, and town library.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sure that Twilight will enjoy the break, Spike, so, how would you like to treat a lady to a meal?”, Rarity turned to the dragon trotting alongside her.

 

“Sure thing!”, he replied, “Where would m’lady like to dine?”

 

“The café, I think. They have the most delightful Daffodil and daisy sandwiches, and I have not eaten one for such a long time!”, replied the fashionista. They trotted off towards the café, safe in the knowledge that their friend would enjoy some downtime.

 

In the library, Twilight sat on one of the many sofas, with a giggling foal on her lap, “Wasn’t Rarity an absolute darling? She made us, you, a lovely saddlebag, and listened to my troubles. And, I think, she loved you too. Yes she did!”

 

The two of them sat giggling and laughing for the rest of the afternoon, whilst Rarity and Spike made their way, slowly to join her at the library.

 

“Well, Spikey-Wikey, shall we continue our saunter to the library?”, Rarity spoke, after they had finished their meal, “Or, do you think that Twilight needs more time?”

 

“...Nah, I think they’ll both be tired, so we’ll get there when they’re taking a nap.”, the baby dragon replied, “Plus, I need to start the evening meal.”

“Very well, let us be off!”, and as soon as Spike had paid the bill, they continued their way to the library.

 

* * *

 

Letting them in, without knocking, Spike listened out for any sound of Twilight, “Hey!”, he called out softly, “Anypony awake?”

 

“Oh! Spike! Sorry, we were playing!”, came a voice from the kitchen.

 

Spike blanched, “Did she say PLAYING??”, Rarity just nodded, “Gotta go!”, and ran off towards his beloved kitchen. Rarity daintily closed the door behind her, and trotted off in Spikes wake.

 

Upon entering the kitchen, Rarity noticed the look of shock, and horror on Spikes face, whilst Twilight and Eventide were covered in flour, and giggling like, well, one of them was, little fillies.

 

“Um Twilight, darling!”, Rarity tittered, “Why don’t we leave Spike to clean up the kitchen, and we’ll clean up that darling foal?” Twilight looked at her friend dumbfounded, then took a longer look at Eventide.

 

“Hehe, um, yeah!”, came her quiet reply, “Let’s get you cleaned up, messy!”, and looking at Rarity, “Come on, Rarity! The bathroom is upstairs.”

 

The two mares trotted upstairs towards the bathroom, with Rarity carrying the small foal on her back, “I have never seen you like this before, Twilight!”

 

“I know, it’s so, unstructured! So, random.”, Twilight replied, “I never thought that I could have so much fun making a mess. And, I think she knows what’s going on. In fact, I think she’s learning fast.”

 

At this, Rarity just raised a dainty eyebrow, “Really? Well, let’s get her cleaned up. Then, you can take a shower, and I’ll care for Eventide.”

 

They entered the bathroom, and filled the tub up with a small amount of water, and Rarity showed her friend how to bath a small pony, “There, as good as new!”, then added, “Well, so to use a phrase! Now, you need to clean up!”

 

Rarity took the foal in her magic, “We’ll be downstairs, darling!”, the two of them made their way down to the main room.

 

Many minutes later, Rarity and Eventide were sitting on the big sofa in the main room, “My, my, your mother simply cannot sing!”, she said to the foal on her lap, “If she continues like this, I shall have to have Sweetie Belle give her singing lessons!”, Eventide looked up at Rarity, and giggled, “Ah, you understand me, well, well, well!”

 

From within the kitchen , Spike called out, “Rarity? Would you like to stay for an evening meal?”

 

“Oh, Spike! That would be divine, whatever you an Twilight are having, would be simply acceptable.”, she replied, with a singsong quality in her voice, “And, would you also be a darling, and…”

 

“Make some warm milk up for Eventide?”, he said from the kitchen doorway, with a smile plastered on his face, “Heh, don’t worry, Twi does that as well!”

 

Eventide tried to look at Spike, and was getting irritated at not being able to, started to cry, “Eventide? Whatever is the matter?”, she looked down at the little foal, “You want Spikey-Wikey?”, Eventide looked up at the white unicorn, and stopped her crying, “Spike, would you mind?”, to which, the baby dragon trotted over.

 

“What’s wrong Rarity?”, he enquired.

 

“This darling, little foal, started crying as soon as you stopped talking, I think she wants her big brother!”, Rarity turned to Spike, “Would you take her, and I’ll make all of us a meal.”

 

Spike sat down on the sofa, with Eventide happily giggling, on his lap, “You don’t have to Rares.”, but, he didn’t sound very concerned. The fashionista simply trotted away into the kitchen, intent on making a meal for all four of them.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs in the bathroom, Twilight had managed to clean herself up, and was brushing her mane, “I’d better see what Spike is up to, and what he’s got planned for a meal.”, she smiled at the thought of one of her number one assistant’s meals, “Well, I’d better make a move!”, and trotted out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. The scene which awaited her, made her stop in her tracks.

 

“Um...Spike, where’s Rarity?”, she managed to stammer.

 

“Oh, she’s in the kitchen, making us all a meal.”, came his reply, whilst Eventide was busily trying to grab hold of one of his claws, “Rares! Twilight’s down!”

 

A white unicorn poked her head out of the kitchen, “Twilight, you look absolutely stunning! Now, if you would all join moi in the kitchen, your hostess will serve your meal”, she smiled.

 

“Well, come on then Spike!”, Twilight replied, and levitated Eventide onto her back, as the three of them made their way to Spike’s domain.

* * *


	3. Interlude - Celestia vs. Luna

Breakfast for Luna was, in her mind, a major event. It was the only time she really got to speak with her elder sister, and today, unbeknownst to her, Celestia had a surprise for her, “So, sister, how was the night?”

 

“It was the same as usual. I held court, and there were a few ponies asking me for favours, and to bring me mystical devices.”, this was the extent of most of her court sittings, “So, after playing a game of hide-and-seek with the guards, which I won, then, seeing as they were still out looking for me, I decided  for a fly.”

 

Celestia just sat there, listening, “And, anything else?”, she replied, cocking her head, slightly, to one side.

 

“We do not understand. sister!”, Luna replied, a bit testily. Unsure what her elder sister was actually getting it.

 

The elder alicorn just took the change in speech in her stride, “I mean nothing hurtful in the comment, Luna. All I was asking, was there, anything unusual?”

 

“Very well.”, she sighed, “There was an unusual shimmer in the magic around Ponyville, is that what you are, getting at?”

 

“Yes.”, was all Celestia replied.

 

“I’m sure that there is something more that you are inquiring about?”, Luna countered, “The shimmer, perhaps? It felt, how can one put it?”, pacing the breakfast room, “It felt like somepony was bringing forth a great amount of arcane substance and force.”

 

The Sun Princess looked up at the last part of the statement, “Arcane substance and force? And you did nothing to investigate?”, her eyes glowing, “You just put it down to a shimmer?”

 

Luna shrank back a bit at this outburst, “Sister! Your own student resides in Ponyville, and I was not in the least concerned. I am certain that if she had any connection, then it was under YOUR guidance.”, she spat back the last part.

 

“Very well. Yes, Twilight Sparkle was the epicenter of the, so called, shimmer, but it was not of my guidance.”, came her torte reply, “In fact, she had completed a very powerful spell, one that even I was unaware that she had come into possession of. If I had known, I would have stopped her, even if it meant a restraining spell.”

 

“What spell did she perform?”, came the reply.

 

“It was one of the banned spells from Starswirl. One I had to hide, even from you, this was before you fell under the power of Nightmare Moon.”, she regretted the last part, when she saw her sister flinch, “If Sombra had known of the existence of the spell, he would have used it in ways unimaginable.”

 

“What spell?”, Luna said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

Sighing, Celestia had to tell her, “It was Starswirl’s spell to create life. One he created before he started down the left-hoof path.”, she looked saddened at the last part. Luna strode over to her sister, and placed a foreleg around her withers.

 

“Sister, I know the feelings you had for him. But, it still does not answer the question of how your star pupil got her hooves on a banned spell! How could this have happened?”, Luna cried out, “She not only managed that, but completed it, and I am guessing here, successfully, and you have yet to do anything about it?”

 

“She invited me to the library to speak about something of importance. When I arrived, she was, how can I phrase this? Forlorn. She had the result of the spell there with her.”

 

“And the result was what, exactly?”, Luna replied.

 

“A foal. She created of all things, a foal.”, Celestia said, with a slight smile, “Of all the things that could have been the outcome of the spell, that is the result.”

 

“Very well, but you still did not answer my question.”, she replied, annoyed, “How have you punished her?”

 

“I, well, I…”, Celestia was at a loss for words, “Oh, sister! I could not punish her! Yes, she managed to complete a powerful spell, one that, yes, is banned and was hidden. She showed determination to fit that, in fact, I am surprised that she even knew of the existence of the spell, but all that aside, she created a foal. The reason, well, I am still in the dark, as it were.”

 

Luna sat down, and nodded to her sister to continue, “For her to accomplish something like that, she must have been desperate. I sense, that the need to care for somepony, outweighed the facts of the spell.”, she paused.

 

“Well, if you will not punish her, I will!”, Luna retorted, and seeing the hurt in her sister’s eyes, “Though, it will not be drastic, I will ensure that she knows the harm it could have caused all of Equestria.”

 

“You shall not harm her in any way! She knows full well what could have happened.”, came Celestias’ reply to her sister, “I have ensured that she has to bring the foal up in the highest standards of Equestrian society, and that she shall be banished if she fails in this undertaking. I am sorry if this does not seem harsh enough, but, it was my decision, if you wish to impose anymore conditions, you are fully within your rights.”

“Very well, I shall.”, Luna said, with a slight smile, “I will visit her tonight. Do not worry, I will not harm her, neither shall I harm the foal. I will find the reason, as you have not. So, let us finish our breakfast, and speak of other things…”

 

The morning meal passed with more, pleasant things spoken of...


	4. What will be, will be

Walking into the kitchen, both Spike and Twilight stood in awe of the spread laid out before them, “Wow! Rarity!”, Spike was the first to speak out, “I’m...I’m impressed.”, and then noticing the gems sprinkled on his salad, “And you got my favourite gems too!”

 

The white unicorn just giggled, “Why thank you, kind sir!”

 

“Rarity, how can we ever repay you for all this?”, Twilight spoke, “You’ve gone beyond all our expectations.”

 

“For my friends, it was a pleasure, and, if you look, there is even something for our littlest guest.”, she replied, pointing to the bottle of warm milk sitting before a high chair.

 

Twilight levitated the small foal into the chair next to where she would be sitting, “Oh, Eventide, look what your Auntie Rarity has done for you!”, Eventide turned to look at the beaming fashionista.

 

“Well, everypony.. tuck in!”, Rarity called out, Spike just dove into his salad, whilst Rarity daintily ate her meal, after all, she is a lady. Twilight, on the other hoof, delayed her meal, instead concentrating on feeding Eventide, once she was sure that the foal wouldn't drop her feeding bottle, she started to enjoy the meal before her.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I for one thoroughly enjoy that meal, Rarity.”, Twilight said, as she pushed her plate away from her, “And, I’m sure I speak for the other two.”, looking at Spike, who was licking his plate clean, trying to get the last of the gem sprinkles, and Eventide, who had fallen asleep, “Especially for Eventide.”

 

“Why, Twilight, it was a pleasure, a pleasure. Just seeing the look on her face, was payment. But”, she glanced out of the kitchen window, “it is getting late, and I really need to get back home before Sweetie Belle destroys the shop looking for me, or contacts my parents, and they start a search party!”

 

“In that case, I'm sure Spike will be willing to walk you home.”, looking at the dragon, who was now trying to clean the pattern off of the plate, “Won’t you, Spike?”

 

“Huh, what?”, he looked up, gem sprinkles around his mouth.

 

“You’ll walk Rarity home, and make sure nothing bad happens, won’t you?”, she repeated.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure!”, he replied, with a guilty look on his face.

 

“Another escort through town, twice in one day! I am blessed!”, cooed the fashionista, “Come, young sir! Let us not waste time!”, and heading towards the door of the library, Spike followed Rarity out into the darkening town beyond.

 

“Don’t dally on your way back Spike! Come back as soon as you've dropped Rarity off!”, Twilight called out to the pair.

 

“Sure thing, Twi!”, Spike called over his shoulder.

 

Closing the door, Twilight returned to the kitchen, and looking at the still sleeping foal, smiled to herself, and thought, ‘Well, let’s get this cleaned up!’

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Spike returned from escorting the fashionista, “Anypony home?”, he called out to an empty room, “Hello?”

 

“Oh, Spike!”, came a reply, “We’re still in the kitchen, want some tea?”

 

Spike, covered his eyes with his claws (in case there was a sight he didn't want to see), and promptly walked into the door frame, “Ow!” This brought a giggle from Twilight.

 

“That was a bit daft!”, she called out, “What **were**  you doing that for?”

 

“Well...um...you know, in case you’d decided to...um...tidy the kitchen again, or _tried_  to cook!”, he replied, rather sheepishly.

 

Twilight had to stifle a smirk at the reply, Eventide caught on what was being said, and didn't realise that it was rude to laugh, and just giggled at the sheepish dragon. “Hey! Eventide!”, Twilight said, “It’s rude to laugh at somepony else’s misfortune, even if it is funny!”

 

“Yeah, sure Twilight”, dead-panned Spike, “Very funny!”, then looking at Eventide, a smile crept across his dragon features, “You want me to take care of her, while _you_  clean up this mess?”

 

“That’s very responsible of your Spike.”, Twilight replied. Spike lifted the small foal out of her high chair, and sat her on his lap, her giggles starting as soon as he set her down, turning to the sink, which was piled high with plates, Twilight started to wash them all, without using her magic for once, “So, Spike, um, where do the plates and cutlery go?”

 

Looking up, the dragon just gazed at Twilight, “Really? You've never taken ANY notice of where I get the items from?”

 

Nodding, she looked at her Number One Assistant, “Heh, no.”, came a sheepish reply, “I never thought I’d have the need to.”, Spike, just face-palmed, which brought a giggle from Eventide.

 

“The plates go in the cupboard over there, above the oven, the knives go in the drawer on the right of the sink, and the forks and spoons go in the drawer to the left of the sink. See, simple if you know what to do!”, he replied, with a smirk plastered across his face.

 

Placing the plates, and cutlery, away, this time with her magic, Twilight was in a good mood, “What do you feel like doing the rest of the evening, Spike?”

 

Spike looked up at Twilight with a surprised look on his face, “Really?”, Twilight just nodded, “Well, in that case, can I read the new comics that came in?”, another nod, “Yay!”

 

“I’ll take Eventide off your claws, you go and run off and read.”, she said, with a smile on her muzzle, “But”, and she was serious for a brief moment, “make sure they’re in good condition when you put them back!”

 

“Sure thing, Twi!”, Spike said, and after Twilight had taken a hold of the foal, ran off to the main room of the library, and started to read the new comics.

 

“And you, little one? What shall we do for the rest of the evening?”, Twilight spoke softly to the little filly on her lap.

 

Twilight trotted over to the large sofa in the main room, not far from where Spike was laid out, with a growing pile of comics next to him, settling Eventide on her lap, Twilight levitated a book from one of the shelves, “Let’s start your training, little one.”, she said, opening the book, she started to read to the little foal.

 

* * *

 

Twilight woke up suddenly, the library was dark, with only a single candle glowing on the table in front of her, there was no warmth coming from the hearth either. It seemed as cold as Tartarus. Snuggling herself more into the blanket draped around her.

 

“Spike!”, she called out, “Spike! Where are you?”, hearing no reply, she assumed that he’d gone to bed, and taken Eventide with her, “Well, I’d better head on up to bed myself.”, she threw the cover aside, and got up, her bones snapping and popping.

 

Brushing aside her grey mane from her eyes, she slowly made her way to the stairs leading up to her bedroom. The word ‘ _grey_ ’ slowly wandered around her mind, trying to find something to connect to. She was moving slowly, as if her muscles were complaining from old age, and hadn't been used for ages, she just put that down to having slept for so long.

 

Walking as slowly as before up the stairs, she noticed the _grey_  dust on some of the shelves, ‘Spike’s been tardy with the dusting, I’ll get him to work extra hard in the morning.’, she thought to herself, ‘and, why am I walking so slowly. I'm never this bad when I'm working!’

 

Finally arriving at her bedroom, the first thing she noticed was that Spike’s bed had gone, and the next thing was that there was no Eventide!

 

“Spike! Spike! Where are you, Spike?”, Twilight called out, “Where’s Eventide? Is she with you?”, panic had crept it’s way in to her, the _g_ _rey_ had started to make it’s way to a major part of her brain. “ _Grey_  mane? I've got grey in my mane?”, she said, slowly to herself, “How in Equestria did **that** happen? And when?”

 

Trotting as fast as she could to her bathroom, she lit the candle that was hanging from the ceiling, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. “Holy Celestia! What’s happened?”, she screamed, “How...when...how?”

 

There wasn't just grey in her mane, it was ALL of her mane, and tail. There was even touches of grey in her coat too.

 

“ **Twilight Sparkle!** ”, a regal voice called through her panic, “ **Twilight Sparkle!** ”, curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to find the source of the voice, and still it floated through the library, “ **Twilight Sparkle!** ”, it took quite a few minutes for her to find the source at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

 

* * *

 

“Who...who’s there?”, she called into the darkness.

 

“ **Twilight Sparkle!**  we would like to speak with you!”, the voice continued, “You have committed a crime against nature, and it is time for you to pay!”, this disembodied voice, the fear and terror crept into Twilight’s marrow.

 

“P..Princess Celestia?”, Twilight managed to squeak out, “Is that you? What’s happened here?”

 

“No Twilight Sparkle, it is not Princess Celestia, it is Princess Luna. You’re crimes against nature are the creation of **LIFE**. You brought upon the world a foal, of unnatural birthing!”, the night Princess lit her horn, and bathed the large room in a blue light, “You shall have a time to explain yourself, and WHY you brought that abomination into being!”

 

“Princess Luna, I explained to Princess Celestia why I created Eventide. She was the product of a spell, which was banned. The Princess has explained everything about the spell, and what my punishment will be if I fail in my undertaking.”, Twilight replied, “But, if I may ask, what has happened here?”

 

“You are in a nightmare loop. If I am displeased with any of your replies, I can, and will, leave you here. To live out the rest of your existence in an endless nightmare, of growing old.”, Luna spoke back, leaving Twilight no doubt that she could.

 

“But...but Princess, Eventide is only a foal, she hasn't even learned to speak yet. Why, before all this”, she waved her hoof around, “I was reading to her a primer of Equestrian History. I'm hoping, was hoping, to teach her about the legends, and history, before she learns to speak. Then”, she continued, “she will understand all that I'm teaching her.”

 

“But, she is still an abomination that should not have survived, let alone YOU being able to create it! The spell was hidden for a reason, and being my sister’s personal protege, does not give you the right to fool around with the laws of nature!”, Luna replied, “Not even we are allowed to break those laws! There are repercussions in breaking the laws of nature, only the Gods who created the world can create life!”, seeing the look on Twilights’ face, she continued, “That is why Sombra was ultimately banished! I doubt that my sister has told you the whole truth about the spell?”

 

Twilight was confused at this, “I thought that King Sombra was only a legend, I understand that there was a kingdom he ruled over with an iron hoof, and Princess Celestia told me he used the spell to create his guards. But”, she stammered out, “I cannot compare the results of my spell to his abominations! Eventide is the best spell I have ever completed. She will continue on my work, long after I have left this world!”, tears starting to form.

 

“Would you like to know the truth about your ‘child’? What she could become?”, Luna spoke softly, her face directly in front of Twilight, “What could happen to our beloved land? Your friends, and family?”, Twilight was barely able to get a nod out, “Then, I shall be delighted to tell you!”, with that reply, she ALMOST looked like Nightmare Moon.

 

* * *

 


End file.
